


Hold Me Tight or Don't

by mishaschmidt



Series: Foxy [11]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, pre-kandreil, there's breathplay if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: The first time Andrew has sex with either of his boyfriends-to-be, outside of a porn scene.





	1. Kandrew

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This happens before Andreil or Kandreil get together!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a few months before Neil even meets Andrew, which technically makes it the first in the series, but I don't want to change it so.
> 
> I didn't know why I haven't written a Kandrew part of Foxy yet, so here it is :D

Andrew slouches on the couch, his cock throbbing between his legs. He stares at his hard member that’s pressing against the front of his slacks, wondering why the hell he was so horny. National Geographic was on, but for some reason, Andrew's cock got a mind of its own and left him with an erection.

He switches off the television, sighing. Kevin was the only one with him in the house in Colombia at this time, and he was passed out in the bedroom. Aaron had a date planned with Katelyn, and Nicky was in Germany with Erik for a few weeks.

He cups his balls in his palm through the thin cotton, squeezing them lightly. His cock twitches and he groans softly, his head falling back to rest on the back of the couch.

He sighs heavily again, taking his phone and looking for something to distract him. Scrolling through Twitter doesn't help. His timeline is dead because he literally follows no one, and he couldn’t be bothered to.

So, when a suggested tweet from the official Foxy Twitter comes up, showing a new scene between a kid named Nathaniel, and the asshole Seth, he presses on the link without hesitation. 

He’ll never admit to anyone that he’s actually purchased a Foxy subscription, but in that moment he’s glad that there are no ads and previews when the video opens up and starts to play, and he’s graced with a red-haired twink slowly stripping seductively for the camera.

He bites his lip, eyeing Nathaniel’s curly red hair, bright blue eyes, large and with the faux look of innocence. Andrew exhales slowly, sliding his hand into his pants, pushing the band of his sweatpants under his balls.

He palms his cock gently, rolling his balls in his hand as he looks at the video. Nathaniel is sexy, and the scars on his face don’t take away from his good looks. He has a mischievous smirk playing on his lips, eyes shining as he pushes his boxers down, cock bobbing out before he turns and bends over, spreading his cheeks. 

His hole is pink and winks at Andrew, and Andrew’s cock hardens as Nathaniel arches his back, his cock hanging hard between his legs. Fuck. Andrew takes a deep breath, squeezing his cock as it throbs.

Nathaniel rubs two fingers over his hole, just toying with it, his other hand wrapping around his hard cock and Andrew tugs at his balls, keeping his arousal at bay. 

He doesn't even need to do that because two seconds later, Seth appears on the screen, and Andrew's arousal is dampened. He groans, exiting the web browser, before opening his text messages and sending Nicky a text.

_Whenever you get back, get me a scene with Nathaniel. Don't tell him it's me._

He sends it off, before tossing his phone to the side. His cock throbs, but he doesn't care to get himself off, just lays there, fondling his cock gently as he stares blankly at the television, remembering blue eyes and red hair.

It’s – almost – enough to completely get dark hair and green eyes out of his head.

He bites his lip, wondering if he should just ignore his erection and eat ice cream. He groans in frustration, looking down at his hard cock. 

He could really do with a blowjob right now. By someone who he didn’t like to think about.

Still, he closes his eyes and for once, lets himself imagine as he strokes his cock lightly. 

He imagines Kevin on his knees between his legs. He's pushing his knees apart, gripping the base of his cock with one hand and sucking lightly on the head.

His mouth would be warm, soft, driving Andrew crazy until Andrew’s holding himself back from thrusting up into Kevin’s heat. Kevin would slide Andrew pants down, and Andrew would lift his hips to help him, and then Kevin’s swallowing him deeply, humming around his cock.

Andrew can almost feel him playing with his balls –

“Andrew?”

Andrew’s eyes fly open, silently cursing for letting himself get lost in the fantasy. That’s all it was.

He doesn't know how long Kevin was standing there, but he's looking at him with wide hungry eyes, gaze locked on to Andrew’s hard cock, his own pants tenting a bit. He's shirtless, sweatpants hanging low on his hips. There are sleep marks on his cheeks from where the sheets pressed into his skin, and his hair is ruffled, green eyes cloudy.

Andrew’s throat goes dry, there was a reason why Kevin’s the only porn star he’s kissed in a scene.

“Kevin,” Andrew forces himself to say it indifferently, as if his hard cock isn’t protruding obscenely out of his pants, hand wrapped around his balls, cock head smearing pre-cum on his lower abdomen.

“Can I-?” Kevin makes an aborted motion, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows. Andrew stares at him, legs shifting wider, making his cock bob. Kevin’s dark gaze makes his cock harder.

“Can you what?” Andrew asks almost mockingly, but he just wants to hear Kevin say it. Kevin’s hand covers his own groin, squeezing lightly, as he continues _looking_ at Andrew.

“Can I suck you? Andrew,” Kevin hesitates before he says the word _please_ , and that’s enough.

“Come here,” Andrew says softly, knowing that this isn’t going to change anything between them.

Kevin’s not ready for anything other than a fuck buddy because Riko’s fucked with his head, but Andrew would take what he got.

Andrew jerks his cock as Kevin kneels between his legs. Andrew breathes in sharply when Kevin goes straight for his balls, sucking them lightly and rolling them in his mouth.

Andrew groans, his cock pulsing, and then Kevin’s sliding his tongue up the underside of Andrew’s cock, swallowing Andrew’s cock down as if he’s starving.

Andrew moans, hand sliding into Kevin’s hair, gripping his hair tightly as he sucks Andrew’s cock greedily. He looks up at Andrew and Andrew’s shocked to see his green eyes almost black with lust.

Andrew’s breathes faster as Kevin strokes him roughly in time with his sucking, taking Andrew deep and fucking his throat with Andrew’s cock. 

Andrew presses him down to the base of his cock, and he can feel Kevin’s entire body trembling as he’s choking on Andrew’s cock. Kevin holds his breath for a few more seconds, before coming up with a gasp, eyes red and lips spit slicked.

“I want you to fuck me,” Kevin whimpers, standing to slide off his pants. His cock is hard as a rock, a bead of precum nestled in the slit.

“Get a condom,” Andrew growls, shoving off his own jersey, as Kevin races to the bedroom and gets a condom and a bottle of lube. He grips Kevin’s hips and pulls him to straddle his lap, and Kevin comes more than willingly.

He lands in Andrew’s lap, their cocks brushing, sending jolts up Andrew’s spine. Kevin’s all limbs and muscle, but he fits comfortably in Andrew’s lap. Andrew kisses him, and Kevin moans, his spine curving as he kisses Andrew greedily, with the same passion he sucked his cock – as if he can’t get enough of Andrew, and wants more, more, more.

He presses close to Andrew and Andrew’s fumbling for the lube before he’s pushing two slicked fingers into Kevin’s hole. Kevin moans into Andrew’s mouth, his cock twitching.

Andrew pushes his fingers deep, adding another and fucking Kevin with them. Kevin whines, rocking back desperately, wanting more. Kevin reaches over and grabs the condom, tearing it open and pinching the tip and rolling it down onto Andrew’s cock.

“Yes or no?” Andrew asks, and Kevin stares at him incredulously, as if Andrew’s supposed to see the answer written on his face. Andrew repeats his question, not letting his throbbing cock get the better of him.

“Yes,” Kevin whispers frantically, rocking against Andrew’s cock, before raising up and sinking down.

Kevin’s heat is warm and tight and Andrew buries his head in Kevin’s neck so Kevin can’t see the emotions flashing across his face. His fingers dig into Kevin’s shoulder as Kevin fucks himself back on his cock, rolling his hips.

“Fuck,” Kevin whimpers, and then he kisses Andrew again, hands sliding into Andrew’s hair and holding him tightly.

“Fuck,” Andrew agrees breathlessly. His cock is being squeezed deliciously by Kevin’s hole, and Kevin’s completely losing himself as he rides Andrew.

Kevin moans, rolling his hips, pressing himself closer to Andrew. His entire body is flushed, his eyes wide and his lips parted as he pants for air. Andrew doesn’t want to think too much about it, so he kisses Kevin, swallowing his moans.

He rests his hands on Kevin’s hips stopping him for a second, buried deep inside of Kevin. Kevin’s entire body is vibrating from how full he is, how deep Andrew’s cock is.

He whimpers into the kiss, tilting Andrew’s head and kissing him deeper, as if he’s trying to climb inside of Andrew, pressing their bodies together hard until it hurts.

Andrew’s hand raises to Kevin’s neck, and pushes him away slightly, fingers digging into Kevin’s skin. Kevin’s eyes go glassy as Andrew holds him in place with one hand.

Harsh pants are falling out of Kevin’s mouth, and he stares at Andrew helplessly, his hips grinding back onto Andrew’s cock desperately.

“Fuck me,” Kevin begs eagerly, and Andrew pushes up, twisting them to the side and slamming Kevin onto his back on the couch.

Kevin groans, legs spreading to accommodate Andrew, tilting his hips up. Andrew fucks him deeper, bracing one leg on the floor and his knee on the couch. Kevin moans, hands sliding back into Andrew’s hair.

Andrew can’t look at him in the eyes, so he rests his forehead on Kevin’s shoulder and fucks him frantically. His orgasm is coiling at the base of his cock, his balls tingling.

“Touch me,” Kevin pleads, and Andrew wraps one hand around Kevin’s cock, and the other around Kevin’s neck.

He squeezes Kevin’s neck, and Kevin moans gutturally, his cock twitching in Andrew’s palm. His cock is hot and slick, precum sliding out of the slit. Kevin arches his back, head thrown back as he moans wantonly, completely succumbing to pleasure as Andrew’s cock slides against his prostate relentlessly.

“Andrew,” Kevin gasps, and Andrew jerks his cock hard, tightening the grip he has on his neck.

Kevin comes with a wail, his entire body bowing as the orgasm explodes through him. He curses, grabbing Andrew and kissing him deeply, wrapping his entire body around Andrew as he shudders through his orgasm.

Andrew groans, cock twitching as his orgasm comes with a rush, his cock twitching in the condom, filling it up and gasping into the kiss. Their lips slide together desperately, mapping out each other’s mouths, kissing each other hard until it's bruising. 

When the orgasm haze finally rolls off Andrew, it’s like a bucket of ice water replaces it. He frowns, sliding out of Kevin, yanking off the condom and tying it. Kevin blinks owlishly, propping himself up as he looks at Andrew.

“Andrew?” he mumbles, frowning, mind muddled as he blinks droopily as he sinks into the couch, contented.

Andrew ignores him, standing and yanking on his pants. “I’m going for ice cream,” he mutters because he _knows_ Kevin isn’t ready for anything more than this.

If Kevin wanted him, he’d have to grow a pair of balls and say it. Andrew goes straight to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of vodka and an ice cream. He pours out a glass, looking at Kevin, who’s breathing slowly, passed out on the couch, body covered with his cum.

Andrew swallows down a shot of vodka, before chasing it with a spoon of ice cream. He promises himself not to do this again. He couldn’t do this again.

But he does, many, many times, until he has a reason not to – Neil Josten, the red-haired twink who’d taken over his life completely.

He’d been fine with giving up Kevin for Neil, until he’d realised he could have both.


	2. Andreil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by LadyJuju1: "also this remind me of the first chapter when andreil leave eden and go to andrews place "and neil is in introduced to his bed". so if you still take prompts/ suggestions a flashback to that seems pretty hot cause just the paragraph you wrote had me sold LOL"
> 
> So yes, this takes place in the middle of Too Good to be Good for Me (Foxy #1), where I just put a paragraph instead of an actual sex scene because I was too lazy :)

“It was hard at first, you know?” Neil says softly, voice barely carrying over the loud music of the club at Eden. Andrew stares at him over the table of shot glasses. “Not being attracted to any of the guys Dan put me with. She even tried me with a girl but that got nowhere. I got so good at faking it, good at just liking how I felt when it happened, that I didn’t realise that it could feel as good as it did when I was with you.” 

Andrew doesn’t respond, and Neil’s heart pounds painfully in his chest. It was there, out in the open, Andrew could take it or leave it. “What do you want from me?” Andrew asks him, taking a shot. “I don’t do relationships.”

Neil could feel the hope filling in his chest like a little bubble. He hated it. “I don’t want a relationship. I just want whatever you’re willing to give me.”

Andrew nods in finality, and Neil could feel the bubble closing in on itself, taking his insides with it. “Yes or no?” is Andrew’s next question, and Neil can’t stop the smile from cracking his face in two, although he tries, he really does.

“Yes,” he responds, and Andrew slides a hand behind his neck, tilting his head, and pressing their lips together. Neil’s heart is thundering in his ears, his blood buzzing under his skin as Andrew kisses him like his life is on the line. He wants more of Andrew, and he pushes closer, devouring Andrew, licking his lips and the inside of his mouth, the alcohol and taste of smoke getting him dizzy.

Andrew pulls away, and the sight of his red, spit-slicked lips just does something to Neil. “And what if you want more?”

It takes Neil a few seconds to gather his thoughts enough to realise that Andrew is continuing their previous conversation. “I want whatever you’re willing to give me,” Neil repeats, his voice throaty and deep with lust, hand pushing against his semi. “Because only you can.”

~~~~

“Fuck,” Neil breathes, as Andrew presses him up against the bedroom door, pushing their hips together. This was not exactly how he saw Andrew reacting to his confession, but there were no regrets.

Andrew’s kissing him hard, their lips sliding together as Andrew holds him up against the door. Neil clutches Andrew as if the world was burning down and he was the last drop of water on earth, his fingers curling in Andrew’s clothes until it’s on the verge of tearing.

Andrew had dragged them all out of the club after Neil’s confession, ignoring his cousin and brother's protests. He’d even threatened to leave them there to find their way back on their own.

Neil had stayed quiet, buzzing with arousal and Andrew’s hot kiss at the club. Kevin had shot them an unreadable look before he’d escaped to his room but Neil ignored him, following Andrew to his bedroom.

Now here they were, and Andrew's kissing Neil hungrily, his cock pressing against his jeans. Neil moans as Andrew presses hot, open-mouthed kisses across his jawline, teeth scraping and sending chills down his spine into his groin.

It’s so, so different from when they were at Foxy. Neil doesn’t know what he’d expected, but this was his first time out of a scene and it was almost mind-boggling.

There was no dialogue required, no _oh fuck_ ’s and _yes, Andrew, right there_ \- just moans and grunts, and there was an entirely empty room all to themselves, lust permeating every inch of the space. It’s weird and messy and not as smooth as porn scenes, which makes it oh so fucking hot.

Andrew was kissing Neil leisurely, fingers sliding under Neil’s shirt, pushing Neil’s shirt off, hands hard and hot on Neil’s sides. His hands find their way into Andrew’s hair, gripping tightly as Andrew takes his time and kisses him. Another difference – there was no time limit. No quick kisses, no holding back orgasms until every position on the script was satisfied.

Andrew parts their lips, huffing as he turns. “Stop thinking so much and undress,” he says, pulling off his clothes.

Neil flushes, unbuttoning his ripped jeans and sliding them down his legs. “This is my first time,” he says softly, anticipation fluttering in the pit of his stomach. “Out of a scene.”

Andrew raises an eyebrow, hard cock bobbing out as he pushes off his jeans. “Who was your first time in a scene?”

Neil scoffs, pushing off the silk black briefs Nicky had bought him. “Seth.”

Andrew huffs. “Ew,” he says simply, and Neil has to agree with him.

He moves closer to Neil, their hard cocks brushing, and all thoughts about first times and Seth leave his head in a rush as he moans softly.

Andrew kisses him again, pushing him down onto the bed and climbing on top of him, grinding hard against him.

Neil whimpers as his cock hardens, sliding slick and hot against Andrew’s erection. Andrew reaches over to the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube, pouring some in his hand before grasping both of their hard-ons, pumping them together.

Neil’s back arches as he wraps his arms around Andrew, grinding against him. “Fuck, Andrew,” he whispers, and Andrew looks at him, his eyes like molten gold.

“Neil,” Andrew murmurs, and a thrill rushes through Neil because here, he’s not Nathaniel. He’s just _Neil_.

“Fuck me,” Neil begs softly, clinging on to Andrew, and Andrew kisses him, before pushing himself downwards. Neil’s legs part willingly, and Andrew settles in between Neil’s thighs, pushing one slicked finger into Neil.

It’s weird because he’s having sex without being prepared first. He’s about to go into deep introspect when Andrew adds another finger, and Neil’s eyes roll into the back of his head as every thought flies out of his mind.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groans, and Andrew does just that – fuck him with two fingers, adding a third, crooking them and massaging his prostate.

His hips jerk and his fingers clench the bedsheets, moaning wantonly. “Andrew,” he whimpers, his cock twitching as pleasure spreads through him.

Andrew spreads his fingers, twisting them around as he pushes them into Neil hard, and Neil groans because it’s not _enough_.

“Andrew,” he whimpers again, unable to stop saying Andrew’s name. “Andrew, _more_.”

He gasps for air, his nipples hard and peaking as goosebumps spread on his thighs when Andrew presses soft kisses to the base of Neil’s groin, maddeningly close to his cock.

“Fuck,” Andrew groans, and Neil’s cock throbs when he sees the raw hunger in Andrew’s eyes, and then Andrew’s removing his fingers and sitting back on his haunches, eyes darkening when he looks at Neil, who’s splayed out on the bed, legs spread and body wanting.

“Do you want me to use a condom?” Andrew asks Neil quietly, palming his cock lightly before moving his hand when he sees Neil’s gaze is drawn to it.

Neil knows they’ve both been tested recently, and they were each the last person they had sex with bareback, and he doesn’t know how to express the burning _need_ ripping through him – wanting Andrew’s cum in him.

So, he just says – “no,” voice shaking and trembling with lust, and a shudder wracks through Andrew.

“Fucking hell,” Andrew mutters, and before Neil’s able to take a deep breath, Andrew’s cockhead is nudging at his hole.

“ _Yes_ ,” Neil groans, canting his hips up, trying to impale himself on Andrew’s cock, wanting nothing more than to feel Andrew’s member penetrate him deeply.

Andrew slides in easily, and Neil’s breath catches in his throat at the feeling of Andrew’s cock invading his hole.

“Andrew,” he whimpers, groaning softly, as Andrew covers Neil’s body with his own, pressing their foreheads together, hot, alcohol-flavoured breath brushing Neil’s face and intoxicating him.

Neil wraps his hands around Andrew’s body, fingers digging in as Andrew sets a hard pace, sliding in and out of Neil roughly. Neil gasps at every thrust, laser-focused on Andrew above him. Andrew’s holding Neil’s gaze, and Neil moans at how full he feels, Andrew’s cock thick and hot inside of him.

“Fuck, Andrew!” Neil inhales sharply, crying out as Andrew pushes his thighs under Neil’s legs, pushing him up and driving deeper into Neil, stroking his prostate.

Neil’s head falls back, fingernails scraping Andrew’s sweaty skin as he moans Andrew’s name. Andrew grunts, kissing Neil desperately, their lips sliding together in a way that’s bruising.

Andrew moans into the kiss, before kissing his way up Neil’s jaw, nuzzling his neck. He catches the skin of Neil’s neck between his teeth, biting down and Neil cries out, holding on to Andrew as pleasure roils in his abdomen.

His balls are full and heavy, and Andrew’s striking his prostate with every stroke, making his eyelids flash.

“It’s so good,” Neil sobs out, digging into Andrew’s skin. “Andrew, fucking hell.”

Andrew groans in response, sucking a bruise into Neil’s jaw, pressing their cheeks together. “I’m close,” he gasps, and Neil nods breathlessly.

Andrew slides his arms under Neil’s shoulders, gripping Neil’s hair and then fucking him _hard_. Neil yells, fingers scrabbling at Andrew’s back as the orgasm swells within him. It’s so fucking good, Neil has to remember to breathe, and then Andrew’s wrapping a warm hand around Neil’s aching cock, and everything but Andrew ceases to exist as Neil explodes.

“Andrew!” he screams, cum painting his chest, and then Andrew’s groaning out his name lowly, before shoving into Neil and coming deep in him, heat spreading inside of Neil.

“Fuck,” Neil pants as Andrew’s milking his cock and rutting into him, still fucking him deep. “Fuck, Andrew, _fuck_.”

“Fuck,” Andrew agrees breathlessly, before sitting up and sliding out of Neil. Neil moans as he feels open and empty, groaning as the cum slides out of his ass.

Neil blinks blearily at the ceiling, heart still racing from that exhilarating fuck, ridiculously glad that Andrew was his first. Andrew reaches over and flips Neil, parting his ass cheeks and sucking his hole.

Neil cries out at the sudden assault of pleasure,  gripping the sheets as Andrew slides his tongue into Neil’s ass, swirling around the sensitive rim.

“Andrew!” he whimpers helplessly as Andrew eats him out vigorously, before flipping Neil again and kissing Neil. Neil moans softly at the tangy taste, his spent cock twitching.

He groans, pushing at Andrew weakly. “Fuck,” he sighs, sinking heavily into the bed. “You get five gold stars,” he says, patting Andrew on the shoulder encouragingly as he grins at him.

Andrew scoffs, but Neil doesn’t miss the fond look that Andrew sends him before he goes to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact (to those who've read Sugar): I started writing this after the last chapter I posted of Sugar and Neil called Andrew 'Daddy' at least twenty times before I realised lmao


End file.
